Todistaja
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Dale, desde el más allá, nos cuenta por qué se desató el apocalipsis, entre otras cosas.


Título: _**Todistaja**_

(testimonio en finlandés)

Summary: Dale, desde el más allá, nos cuenta por qué se desató el apocalipsis, entre otras cosas.

Disclaimer: La serie The Walking Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Dicen que cuando el cielo oscurece y los animales racionales de la Tierra se acomodan para dormir, las almas de los solitarios bajan a dar un paseo.<p>

Para que esto suceda, deben darse siempre las mismas condiciones.

Claramente, debe ser de noche.

Oscuramente, no debe haber nadie vivo alrededor.

Los vivos los asustan, les provocan una ira incontrolable el verlos malgastar aquello tan preciado que ellos ya no tienen. Y cuando ese sentimiento aflora y se hace con la materia, el beneficio de los paseos se les anula por unos cien años, mínimo. Entonces, todos son muy moderados cuando vuelven a pisar su antiguo hogar. Algunos apenas rozan las copas de los árboles, por miedo a ver a algún suicida inoportuno colgado de una rama.

Otros son más temerarios, tanto que se acercan a las zonas habitadas y pululan por las habitaciones de las casas, esperando cazarlos en la rutina de pleno acto sexual. Siempre alguno conoció o escuchó hablar de un alma que habló con otra que había visto cómo un valiente peleador conseguía que le den el permiso de la reencarnación.

Una vez que se obtiene ese ansiado pase, uno puede bajar y transferirse en alma al cuerpo. Es un proceso doloroso y largo, primero debes asegurar el perímetro para que ningún oportunista se quede con tu pareja o, como le dicen, futura _anidante_, luego tienes que conseguirte un compañero o compañera y mientras deciden qué gameta tomará cada uno, hacen el papeleo para que les asignen los permisos. Luego permanecen juntos por nueve meses, sufriendo permanentes divisiones y transformaciones, cada una más lacerante que la otra. Algunos piensan que eso sumado al ajetreo burocrático hacen que realmente no valga la pena. Cuando me enteré de todo esto por primera vez no estuve en absoluto de acuerdo. Una segunda oportunidad me pareció que merecería mucho la pena. Luego supe que con cada división pierdes una parte de ti mismo, hasta que ya no queda nada, pues está todo desperdigado en millones de células.

Exacto. Así de sencillo. Cada célula de tu nuevo cuerpo recibe una parte de ti mismo. Imagina que una célula de tu flamante estómago contiene en su ADN tu afición por los caballos. Imagina que una célula de tu glándula tiroides alberga los celos que te provocaba ver a tu madre besarle la frente a tu hermano. Una de tu uña del dedo gordo derecha guarda la noción del amor que una vez tu cónyuge sintió por ti. Y así... Así hasta terminar con _todo_.

Cuando vuelves a nacer eres un ser completamente nuevo, abierto a lo que tu entorno anidante te ofrezca como propio.

Sí, es, en realidad, una estafa.

Luego un anciano loco me explicó que la superpoblación aquí tenía lugar desde tiempos inmemoriales y que con las primeras guerras (que datan de las primeras congregaciones humanas) debieron idear ese mecanismo para que no se acumulen tantos solitarios.

A los que morimos nos llaman solitarios. La palabra muerte casi perdió por completo el uso aquí. Es rutina pura. Se toma completamente por sentado. El término solitario lo acuñó una de las primeras matriarcas muertas, muy sabia la mujer, les explicó a todos que aunque al partir estemos rodeados de _vivos_ (aquí el término "vivo" siempre tuvo connotación despectiva) nos vamos del mundo _solos_. Por eso nos llamamos solitarios... Lo cierto es que acepté ese hecho por no discrepar, pues cuando yo morí vine hasta aquí muy acompañado. Me traje conmigo los espíritus luchadores de la mayoría de mis amigos. Incluso algunas esperanzas murieron junto conmigo. Las ganas de retomar lo que perdieron, quiénes fueron, todo eso, no tuve más remedio que hacerles un lugar junto a mí.

Cómo llegué aquí sigue siendo un misterio. Tampoco terminé de entender aún cómo me traslado. No siento mover mi cuerpo, entonces no tengo noción de mí en el espacio. Es algo a lo que nunca te acostumbras. El anciano que me responde a casi todo lo que no entiendo me dijo que aún lucha cada noche con la sensación de la grava (siempre desciende hacia el medio de un arroyo) y del agua fresca cuando que le rozan los dedos de los pies. Me sonríe y me dice que no tiene pies, pero que sigue sintiendo lo que ellos sentirían si se encontraran allí pegados, al extremo de sus tobillos. Cuando le digo que tampoco tiene tobillos nos ponemos a reír como adolescentes e intentamos dilucidar por qué el uso de los permisos de paseo son obligatorios. Mi esposa tiene la teoría que me parece más convincente, de todas las que oí hasta el momento.

El paseo siempre lo hago con ella a mi lado, pues durante el día nos es imposible cruzarnos. La temida sobrepoblación es casi un hecho.

Aquí entendí el por qué de la epidemia. La administración nunca se recuperó del todo luego de la segunda guerra mundial. La cantidad de almas que tuvieron que ubicar fue abismal. Tanto que, por unos meses, la entrega de pases de reencarnación bajó sus requisitos y el recurso se hizo fácilmente asequible.

Entonces, una mente brillante propuso que podrían inventar una manera de hacer que las almas permanecieran en los cuerpos luego de la muerte.

Esto provocó intensos debates éticos entre las grandes mentes.

Cómo hacer para que suceda era el menor de los detalles. Hay poderosos aquí que pueden hacer que las montañas se muevan de lugar si lo quieren.

Lo que les quitaba el sueño era la posibilidad de que todo resultara en un desastre, pues una cosa es jugar con los océanos y otra es hacerlo con la muerte y la vida. (Yo las uso contigo, pero no olvides que el uso de estas palabras, aquí, roza lo prohibido. Hay solitarios que se ofenden mucho si presencian su uso).

Como era de esperar, sucedió lo que ya conoces. Sí. Las almas están dentro de los cuerpos, pero están cautivas, no tienen cómo manifestarse, sufren como nunca lo han hecho, pues la carne se adueñó por completo de ellas.

Durante años pensé en la disociación de ambas partes, si ésta existía, o si éramos un todo. Discutí con mis compañeros filósofos por horas, nunca llegamos a un acuerdo. Bromeábamos sobre algo que aún recuerdo. Si alguno encontraba alguna vez la respuesta definitiva, debía contactarse con el resto para informarles de su descubrimiento. A la muerte (esto se me hará costumbre) la considerábamos, tras nuestros debates más osados, como la entrega del saber máximo. Dos de mis mejores amigos sostenían esto con fundamentos acérrimos, casi terminaban por convencerlo a uno... Si pudiera decirles ahora, que tenían razón.

Durante el día siempre los busco. Arthur, Daniel, Antonio, Nicola, Simon... No me dan acceso a los registros de solitarios, tengo que buscarlos por mis propios medios, trasladándome de una comunidad a otra. Por la noche termino agotado y por eso reprocho que nos obliguen a realizar los paseos.

Irma piensa que aprovechan los terrenos desolados para encontrar la forma de revertir el error que han cometido. Porque como te decía, los cuerpos se adueñaron de las almas.

La carne es la que decide por ti y no puedes hacer nada. No quiero ni pensar en el dolor que eso debe representar.

Como te decía, la sobrepoblación, su mal a evitar, cada día es más una realidad. La disparidad que existe entre los cuerpos captores y los_ vivos_ ya no asusta a éstos últimos. Apenas recuerdan la existencia de los caminantes. (Este lenguaje si lo manejas, ¿verdad? Bien.) Su nuevo enemigo a derrotar son ellos mismos y sus compañeros _vivos_. Las mentes brillantes no saben qué hacer.

Jesús… debería irme ya. Desde que era uno de ellos que no utilizaba esos términos así, de forma sucesiva.

Gracias por escucharme. ¿Te encontraré de nuevo aquí? Sí, en serio, ya sabía que vendrías. Otro día te explicaré cómo es todo eso, si me dejan. No le digas a nadie que hablaste conmigo, por favor.

Allí vienen Irma y Joaquín a por mí.

Gracias, de verdad.

Por cierto, aún me pone la piel de gallina recordar tus palabras, la noche en la que me contaste qué se siente estar cautivo del cuerpo. Y me sigo riendo de esa analogía.

También, desde esa noche, a cada momento le agradezco a tu hermano haberme ahorrado ese sufrimiento. Y asumo que te liberó a ti de él. Siempre te lo dije. Es un buen muchacho. Irma siempre reza por él. Pide que pase mucho tiempo antes de que lo veamos por aquí.

Dice Joaquín que entre personas que comparten sangre es simple encontrarse arriba. No lo sé. Temo buscar a mi hermana. Si algún día encontrara a alguien que me acompañara… Pero ya lo hablaremos, mañana.

Hasta mañana.

* * *

><p>Gracias por llegar aquí :)<p>

Nota: **Only1Sacha** hizo un pedido en el foro **Open!Walkers Inside** de un fic Dale/Merle, previo al primer capítulo de la serie. Este one-shot no se ajusta a esos parámetros, pero creo oportuno mencionar que fue inspirado por ese pedido.


End file.
